Our Deepest Fears
by Kairo Laroche
Summary: Katria has been assigned to a mission to bring home one of their warriors that had been presumed dead, though recently discovered to be alive and hiding out in the mortal plane. The only problem is, the demon she was sent to bring home is her childhood love. And he's stronger than any of them could predict, can they survive bringing him home?


"You're to bring him back dead or alive, understood?" The commanding general snapped, having just given a debriefing to the leader of a faction he assembled just for the reason of bringing in a rogue demon. "Yes sir!" A female replied, visually prepared for the assault she was getting ready to lead. Against one of her closest friends, she knew just how dangerous he could be better than anyone. Perhaps that was why she had been chosen for this mission, "I want no mistakes made. Mistakes mean casualties. So be on your constant guard, Katria." The Commander rested his hand on her shoulder, "you're my only daughter and my best warrior. I can't afford to lose you, so be careful." His voice had softened just slightly at the end.

Katria nodded, determined to make her father proud. "I will...father." Despite her reservations about hunting the only man she had grown to love, her duty to her father and her kin came first. At least, that's what she told herself so she wouldn't go AWOL and have to be hunted like Kairo. He chose to leave, even when he had been one of the best fighters they had. One of two, though both were now gone. One dead, and Kairo...out roaming the human world to learn more about the selfish beings that constantly made deals with them for power, money, and other selfish reasons.

As her father left the room, Katria turned to her subordinates. "You heard him, brace yourselves. We're up against one of the most lethal demons of all time, he'll show no mercy if he catches you. We leave in one hour, pack only what is necessary. Leave dead weight behind," she ordered before leaving to prepare her gear as well as her nerves for this mission. She'd been given plenty of missions to hunt and kill demons, but none were her friends. She didn't have feelings for all of those she'd hunted in the past, this would be a tricky mission. She couldn't allow her heart to rule over her head in this, it might just cost her and her squad their lives otherwise.

She knew Kairo wouldn't return without a fight, he'd always been aloof. Doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted save for when missions came to him. Those he carried out with little issue, he was almost excited to get assigned to a new mission. Killing had been his pleasure for a long time, especially when those under him failed to obey. Kairo wasn't a demon that would be persuaded easily to come back home quietly so they could carry out his punishment for abandoning them, he wasn't one to lay down and just die. Part of her hoped that he would foresee this and have a back-up plan to escape them, because they were coming for him. She would have no choice but to strike hard and fast once she found him, if he didn't strike harder and faster than they could. Since they had recently found signs of familiar pattern that revealed he had survived in the human world for all these years, it was hard to believe that the demon had survived in the human world. For most demons, they couldn't survive without making a visit to their home every other week or so to recharge their powers.

Kairo had to of found another way to survive, whatever it might be. Katria had to find out just what he had been doing to survive and maybe put a stop to it so that they might live through this ordeal. He wasn't the boy they'd lost anymore, but a man that would potentially have the strength to be a threat to them all. With a century of time having passed, who knew how much stronger he was? Katria just hoped they weren't walking into a trap... It could be the death of them all if they weren't careful, though she wasn't sure if Kairo would do that. To them, he might just be ruthless enough to kill them. But her, who knew? Maybe he shared her feelings, it wasn't really something she could find out until the time came. 


End file.
